Efforts in the field are represented in the following prior art teachings: U.S. Pat. Nos. 737,293; 1,493,240; 1,585,934; 1,663,761; 2,369,925; 3,618,611; 3,732,858; 3,734,099; 3,844,272; 4,203,444; 4,274,414.
Generally, the state-of-the-art discloses coaxial inner and outer tubes constituting a surgical instrument, and which include cooperating cutting edges in distal end and side or annular walls, the inner tube being rotatably driven while the outer tube remains stationary. Means to maintain fluid flow from these cutting regions through the instrument's inner tube also is known in the art, thereby creating a way to draw or pull material through openings formed by such cutting edges to be severed.